


Niezapisane w gwiazdach chmury

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każda magia ma swoją cenę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezapisane w gwiazdach chmury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> Fik napisany dla Pelle na [koment!fikaton](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/557080.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).
> 
> Właściwie brak spoilerów, ewentualne hinty do trzeciego sezonu, dużo mieszania i chaosu. To jest bardzo dziwny fik.

Kiedyś wydawało ci się, że znasz Merlina lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Kiedyś.

Dawno temu, kiedy obaj byliście młodzi i naiwni, kiedy obaj wierzyliście w prawdziwą miłość i szczęśliwe zakończenia. Jak niewiele wam teraz z tego zostało.

Teraz, po latach wojen, które musiałeś stoczyć, żeby stać się tym, kim jesteś, coraz częściej myślisz, że nie znasz go wcale.

Że tak naprawdę nigdy go nie znałeś.

*

— Arturze…

Jego głos coraz częściej jest smutny i cichy, tylko nieco głośniejszy od szeptu, jakby każda wasza rozmowa była czymś zakazanym, sekretem, o którym nie powinny wiedzieć nawet otaczające was kamienne ściany. Coraz częściej zaciskasz dłonie w pięści i gryziesz się w język, coraz częściej masz ochotę wykrzyczeć, że nie, to nie tak miało być, nie tak powinno być. Coraz częściej seks jest szybki i brutalny, coraz częściej jego skóra jest pełna śladów po twoich zębach i paznokciach, siniaków od zbyt mocno przyciśniętych palców.

— Zaraz tam będę, Merlinie — odpowiadasz, składając rozrzucone na stole papiery; raporty i dekrety są teraz nieodłączną częścią twojego życia i tylko czasami możesz sobie pozwolić na zapomnienie o wyciśniętych czarnym tuszem na cienkim pergaminie słowach. — Muszę tylko… — urywasz, kiedy czujesz jego usta na swoim karku, jego jak zwykle trochę za długie włosy muskają twoje ucho, palce delikatnie rozmasowują napięte mięśnie.

Raporty z cichym szelestem wracają na stół, kiedy odwracasz się na krześle. Nie masz innego wyjścia.

Uśmiechasz się.

*

Kiedyś wszystko działo się wokół obietnic, które szeptałeś mu do ucha w miejscach, w których nikt nie mógł was usłyszeć. Nigdy nie zapomnisz dźwięku jego śmiechu i sposobu, w jaki jego oczy jaśniały, kiedy mówiłeś, co zrobisz, kiedy zostaniesz królem, kiedy obiecywałeś, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał nic przed nikim ukrywać. Jesteś prawie pewien, że w tamtych chwilach — przez kilka krótkich sekund — naprawdę ci wierzył.

*

Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, kiedy Merlin niepostrzeżenie usuwa się z miejsca obok ciebie i znowu staje się twoim cieniem. Dzień nie jest piękny i słoneczny, jak obiecywała Morgana, jest zimno, tak zimno, że na piękną, przygotowaną specjalnie na tę okazję suknię Ginewra zakłada podszyty futrem płaszcz. Majowe niebo zasnuwają ciężkie chmury, powietrze pachnie zbliżającą się burzą. Zamkowe wzgórze jest kolorowe od flag i proporców książąt i rycerzy, którzy od tygodnia przybywają do Camelotu, a jedyne, o czym możesz myśleć, to fakt, że nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie dzień swojego ślubu. Ślubu, którego przez tyle lat tak bardzo starałeś się uniknąć.

— Ja, Artur Pendragon… — mówisz, ledwo poruszając ustami, twój głos cichy i napięty jak struna. Jak mięśnie w twojej szczęce.

Każdy twój nerw jest świadomy jego nieobecności. Każdy ślad, który zostawił na twojej skórze ostatniej nocy, zanim spokojnym tonem pozwolił cię o zwolnienie z obowiązku obecności na ceremonii i bezszelestnie opuścił zamek, pali i przypomina każdą obietnicę, której nie potrafiłeś wypełnić.

Kiedy palce Ginewry dotykają twojej dłoni, wydaje ci się, że słyszysz krzyk.

Zaraz potem zaczyna padać deszcz.

*

Kiedyś wszystko toczyło się wokół rzeczy, których mieliście razem dokonać.

Nie pamiętasz już, ile razy leżeliście na polanie w środku lasu — wasze ubrania rozrzucone dookoła, jego głowa na twoim nagim torsie, twoje palce zaplątane w jego włosy — i wsłuchani w szelest liści wpatrywaliście się w gwiazd,. To on odzywał się pierwszy, mówił o Albionie, o rycerzach zgromadzonych wokół ciebie, o wygranych wojnach i kochających cię ludziach.

O legendach, które jeszcze się nie wydarzyły.

*

Czasami chciałbyś mieć chociaż szczątkową władzę nad swoim życiem, która dałaby ci możliwość złapania go za rękę i zabrania go na koniec świata.

Możliwość zignorowania legend, bogów i przeznaczenia.

— Nigdy, nigdy więcej tego nie rób — szepczesz, kiedy trzy dni po bitwie budzi się w twoim namiocie. Twoje ręce się trzęsą, kiedy pomagasz mu usiąść i przytrzymujesz kubek z wodą przy jego ustach, starając się nie złapać go mocno za ramiona i nie potrząsnąć nim mocno.

— Są rzeczy, których nikt inny nie zrobi — mówi jakiś czas później, kiedy namiot nie jest pełen oddychających z ulgą rycerzy, kiedy jesteście sami i może pozwolić sobie na szczerość.

Chcesz zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że są rzeczy, które nie są tego warte, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego bladą, pustą twarz i zaciśnięte usta, jego niebieskie oczy, które po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna są ciemne, jak zasnute chmurami nocne niebo, wystarczy, żebyś zamknął usta i odwrócił wzrok.

Po raz pierwszy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nawet jego magia nie zawsze musi być dobra.

*

Kiedyś chciałeś wiedzieć wszystko.

Leżeliście na łóżku w twojej komnacie, ty brzuchu, prześcieradło niedbale zakrywające wasze biodra, twoje palce kreślące kształty i wzory na jego ciele, jego śmiech wypełniający pokój za każdym razem, kiedy trafiałeś na miejsce, w którym miał łaskotki. Zadawałeś wtedy pytania, mnóstwo pytań, o magię i rządzące nią prawa, byłeś ciekaw jej działania, efektów innych niż te, które widziałeś, te, które opisywał ci ojciec. Merlin, wyczuwając twoją ciekawość, wiedząc, jak wiele zależy od twojej wiedzy, odpowiadał cierpliwie na twoje pytania, a ty doceniałeś fakt, że mówił ci wszystko i niczego nie ukrywał. Czasami tylko, kiedy mówił o kosztach, kiedy wspominał o rodzajach magii, o których wolałbyś nie wiedzieć, w jego oczach pojawiał się cień, a w pokoju nagle robiło się zimno.

Kiedyś, gdy chciałeś coś wiedzieć, łapałeś go za rękę i zadawałeś pytanie. Teraz jest zbyt wiele rzeczy, o których nigdy nie rozmawiacie.

I tylko czasami zastanawiasz się, co naprawdę jest ceną twoich zwycięstw. Tylko czasami widzisz cień w jego oczach i drżysz, jakby samo wspomnienie zimnego wiatru sprzed lat wystarczyło, żeby wywołać w tobie dreszcze.

*

— Jak Merlin? — pyta Morgana, kiedy spotykacie się na porannej przejażdżce.

To trochę wasza nowa tradycja. Wymykasz się z sypialni, kiedy Merlin jeszcze śpi, zaplątany w twoją pościel oddycha spokojnie i czasami wydaje ci się, że te chwile przed świtem to jedyny moment, w którym jeszcze jest dawnym Merlinem, twoim Merlinem, i musisz wyjść, musisz uciec stamtąd, zanim go obudzisz i zrobisz coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego.

— Och, więc z tobą jeszcze może rozmawiać — odpowiadasz, zanim zdążysz ugryźć się w język, i Morgana uśmiecha się, szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem, który pamiętasz z dzieciństwa.

Czasami myślisz, że — paradoksalnie — tylko ona wcale się nie zmieniła.

— Mmm, nie tylko rozmawiać — odpowiada, i wybucha głośnym śmiechem na widok twojej miny.

Czasami, w te wczesne poranki, kiedy nad polami unosi się mgła, a w powietrzu zapach jabłoni i palonego wrzosu, masz wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, że nadal jesteście młodzi i każda wyszeptana do ucha obietnica nadal może się sprawdzić.


End file.
